Ramo Batrorio
Ramo Batrorio was a Jedi Master and respected member of the High Council during the waning days of the Old Republic. He trained at least three padawans, Voracha Che, Reesa Doliq, and Nioman Dokoora to knighthood in his time and was an influentail voice on the Council in his later years. He resigned from the Council after Nioman abandoned the Jedi, feeling guilty for the fall of his former apprentice. Years later he went ins each of Nioman and tried to convince him to return to the light but of no avail and he was killed by his former padawan. Information Born: 132 BBY, unknown Died: 27 BBY; Telmaros Species: Human Family: N/A Affiliation: Jedi Order, Jedi High Council Jedi Path: Consular Weapon: Green Lightsaber Lightsaber Form: Shii-Cho, Niman. Master: Unknown Apprentices: Voracha Che, Reesa Doliq , Nioman Dokoora Biography Jedi Knight Early Years First Padawan Master Batrorio Training Reesa Jedi Councilor Appointed to the Council New Padawan In 67 BBY, Reesa was killed on a mission to neutralize a pirate group on Tartania, leaving Nioman masterless. Ramo was grieved by the loss but in Jedi fashion did not allow himself to dwell on these emotions. During that time Ramo helped lead the Jedi Council in the aftermath of the death of Master of the Order Tor Difusal. Soon afterward, the Council gave Ramo the job of completing Nioman's training, as they wanted to keep a close eye on the unpredictable padawan. Ramo was initially reluctant of the pairing but soon made it his mission to keep Nioman from straying, as a payment of sorts to Reesa. Andemeria Political Quagmire New Developments Fugitive Searching for Galidran The Trial Continued Jedi Service Dathomir As-of-yet unidentified mission Nioman's Jedi Trials Later Years Retirement Fiasco with Nioman Stepping down from the Council Longevity Death Personality and Traits Master Ramo gave his lightsaber over seemingly without a second thought, a true Jedi Consular if ever there was one. ~Nioman's thoughts on Ramo during the mission to Dathomir Ramo was the epitome of a Jedi Consular, prizing diplomacy and rarely resorting to violence while being a keen negotiator and a major voice of the Jedi Order in the galaxy. Ramo had a talent for seeing the desires of others and often used that knowledge to reach peaceable solutions, whether on Coruscant or abroad. While Ramo was a strong supporter of the ideologies of the High Council, he maintained a good relationship with Nioman, despite the latter's strong opposition of what Ramo stood for. Ramo was not a confrontational person, yet he could meet his opponents on the field of debate should it become necessary. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber combat was a weak point of Ramo's, something he easily admitted. Like a true Jedi Consular, Ramo focused less on his swordsmanship than on academic skills and knowledge of the Force, practicing the Negotiator's Form of saber combat; Form VI, Niman. Ramo's Force abilites were strong, as demonstrated on Dathomir when he created a Force wall to deflect swarms of arrows from the Nightsisters. His greatest strength was his power of negotiation, a trait that allowed him to create a nonviolent end to most situations, while often having the support of his apprentices, such renowned swordsmen as Nioman Dokoora and Reesa Doliq, should combat become inevitable. Relationships Reesa Doliq While Reesa chose to follow her master's path as a Consular, the two could hardly be more different in their talents and they complimented each other well. Throughout their time as master and padawan, many occasions arose where they relied on each other's strengths to prevail in a mission, to the point that they were one of the most acclaimed and widely used Master and Padawan duos of their day. Even after they parted ways, Ramo and Reesa remained close and talked often when she was at the Temple. As Reesa grew older, her opinions often contradicted Ramo's but they remained respectful of each other's viewpoints. In fact, great enough was Reesa's influence over Ramo that she convinced him to go against the ruling of the Jedi Council and allow her to take Nioman Dokoora as her padawan. Reesa's death affected Ramo greatly, even though twenty years had then passed since their partnership. Nioman Dokoora Ramo's relationship with his third padawan, Nioman, was always going to be strained, given Ramo's affiliation with the High Council, which Nioman held a vendetta against, and the fact that their bond was created after a tragedy in both their lives; the death of Reesa Doliq. Despite this, the two managed to live peaceably together and Nioman even confided in Ramo on occasion. On his part, Ramo found himself caring about Nioman a great deal more than he ever would and his teaching of Nioman became much more than an assignment by the Council. After Nioman was knighted, the two didn't speak often but they did not entirely lose communication and Ramo still thought often of Nioman. They returned to each other's lives fifteen years later when Nioman was appointed to the High Council, something Ramo couldn't be prouder of, despite the politics behind it. When Nioman left the Order, Ramo felt himself responsible for it, believing that he should have foreseen that outcome and persuaded Nioman against that course. Still, he held no ill will toward his former padawan, even as Nioman's course grew darker and darker. Category:Character Category:Caleb Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:BBY Category:Fanfic Category:Jedi